madcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutant
Adam Ross (Also known as Richard Archer, or The Man Called Mutant) Is a super hero currently residing in Kinston City. Ross is the nephew of John Ross, owner of Ross Enterprises. He goes under the identity of Richard Archer, since records show Adam Ross was killed during the Kennedy Incident . Biography Adam James Ross was born to George and Amy Ross on November 16, 1985. He lived with his parents in Los Angeles until he was 17 years old. On his 17th birthday, his parents were killed in a airplane crash. Adam went to live with his rich uncle John in Kingston, until he was 19, when he went to join the Army. Due to his small stature and weak muscles, he was assigned to the USS John F. Kennedy as a technician. He worked on the Kennedy until he was 25, when the Kennedy Incident took place. A Hero is Born On January 5, 2010, The USS John. F. Kennedy was attacked by unknown commandos and destroyed. Everyone onboard was killed. Except one, Adam Ross. Ross was taken down to a secret laboratory for experimentation. It was here where a 7 foot tail was grafted to Adam's Spine. He then learned that Dr. Gresa was the one who authorized this procedure. He wanted revenge on him, so Ross escaped the labs and destroyed Gresa's Research. Using a submarine, he goes to his uncle's mansion near Kingston. There, he requests help from Uncle John. John gives Adam access to his Penthouse in Kingston, along with full access to Ross Labs. As Adam enters Kingston, he stumbles onto a drug dealing. He is attacked, but using his tail and super strength, he easily defeats the thugs. Ross then takes an oath to protect Kingston against evil. He looks at his shirt which is now ripped, and it has a slash that resembles a M. He then takes the role of the super hero, Mutant. Kingston's Hero Mutant's crime fighting career took off almost instantly, defeating numerous thugs, and even Wrangler, Blob Boy , and Fusion. Then one night, Adam gets a tip from police that something big is going to happen uptown. When it does happen, it turns out Hugo Drake has kidnapped John, and used Ross Lab's experimental X-Venom to become Brute. Mutant defeats Brute, and resumes saving Kingston time and time again. Sidekick After defeating Blob Boy and Ape Fist, Adam gets a call that they have found his old friend from the Navy, Scott Lane. They meet in The Paddock, where Gresa's Commandos attack. They mistake Scott for Adam, and kidnap him instead. They take him back to Gresa's Labs, were they implant him with a smaller, 6 foot tail. He is claimed a failure and about to be killed when he is saved by Mutant. Mutant then destroys Gresa's Labs once and for all, and Scott decides to team up with Adam. They now save Kingston as Mutant and Mutation. Death of John Ross When searching Hugo Tower after the Generator Overload, Scott finds files that show Brute destroying Ross Tower and killing John. Just as they leave, Brute arrives on scene, Kidnaps Mutation, and knocks Mutant out cold. When he awakes, He is inside of Ross Manor, and it is set on fire by Brute. He finds the corpse of John, and escapes the mansion. He then learns they are holding Mutation hostage in Ross Tower. As Mutant reaches the top floor, Brute detonates a bomb, destroying the tower. Mutant and Mutation narrowly escape the collapsing building. Powers Mutant has two main powers. His first is a 7ft tail that is grafted into his spine. The tail can whip at amazing speeds, and can lift up to 400 pounds. Mutant also has super strength, giving him the ability to lift things no other man can lift. Mutant also relies on technology to help him fight crime. His belt contains two grappling hooks, a few taser grenades, a laser gun, and a smoke bomb. Mutant also uses the Mutant Mobile to travel around Kingston City.